The Halls
I don't even know where to start with this. A few weeks ago I witnessed something that will scar me for the rest of my life. Alright let me tell you the obvious. I am a 10th grader that goes to school in Texas. A lot of people say Texas is racist, but those people obviously have never visited''. If you go to Pinole Middle School in Richmond, California, my school looks like that...but bigger.''Much bigger. So, one day it was lunchtime, they said they are was an investigation going on. Apparently, there had been brutal murders in our area. So, my friends and I are always playing Ding Dong Ditch in the hallways on the second floor. But one thing we've never got a chance to do is play it on the first floor. We only had a few days left in the school year; like a week or so. So, one day my friend Justin decided to prank on the 1st floor; we all agreed to. The halls are very big, almost like a maze. We were by the door; we all agreed that when the bell rang, we would meet back here and go to class. So, I went to one of the doors while all my friends ran to other doors. I did the loudest knock, so loud that I thought I broke the teacher's eardrums. This is the scary part: Before I had a chance to run, the door slammed open and nearly broke my nose. It knocked me down quickly. I took a quick glance, and I was stunned at what I saw. I saw fog coming out of the room, and in it was complete darkness. I could hear screams from inside, but not nearby screams, screams like they were coming from a distance. I quickly got up and ran, not looking back. Not that I knew where I was going. I didn't care for that matter. I bumped into a wall. The scary part was, that's where we were suppose to meet. There was no door and the bell should have rang already. I was scared to death. I heard a bang on one of the doors. I looked inside the window. What I saw was horrible. It was a large creature, I couldn't really tell what it was; it looked like the creature you see in the picture. This creature was clawing away at my friends. He was mostly clawing away at Justin, as if he had pure hate for him. As soon as it got done with them, it looked up and moved its freakish head towards me. It screeched these words. "YOU MUST DIEEEE!" I gave it the middle finger, then ran away from it. The door smashed open. The creature was running toward me, and I could hear the creature's claws stab themselves into the steel floor. It jumped onto my back sticking its sharp ass nails in my back. I was sure I was dead. But then, the principal came in from one of the doors, and the creature hopped on his face and started eating him. I got up and ran. A few hours later, the school called the police, and then the F.B.I, and then finally, the entire government got involved. They shut down the school. I started having vivid nightmares of the creature. Tearing my flesh, eating me alive. The scary thing is, that when I die... This is how it could happen. Category:Beings